iron_man_armored_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandarin
The Mandarin is an title used by various individuals. He is full-armored, with a helmet hiding his face and identity, and is looking for the Makluan Rings. His armor seems to be created by the rings, as he is able to make it appear and disappear around him at will. The effect also alters his voice making it deeper and unrecognizable. In the present, he is the main antagonist of the show next to Obadiah Stane. Voiced by Vincent Tong. Biography Original Mandarin The first Mandarin was once a man known only as "Khan" who found the Makluan rings of power and became the Mandarin. He conquered all he saw with his might and grew his dynasty. However, he needed an heir, and none of his children were worthy of the rings. In order to assure his legacy, he hid his rings on the four corners of the globe, and created the temples with his rings and the tests for his next heir to pass in order to get the rings. From the tests so far, it appears that the original Mandarin was a noble and wise ruler looking for an heir who would not use the rings for a selfish and evil purpose. Xin Zhang Young Temugin became the stepson of Xin Zhang, the last man to hold the title of the Mandarin. After Temugin's mother mysteriously disappeared, Zhang claimed the ring for himself and became leader of his own criminal organization, the Tong. Temugin changed his name to Gene Khan in the present day. When Zhang attempted to destroy Stark International, the plot is stopped by Iron Man. Zhang presumed that Obadiah Stane had unleashed this hero to prevent him from taking the Makluan Ring, which he presumable didn't know its significance. Gene tried to convince Zhang not to be so judgemental. However, Zhang refused to tolerate such insolence in front of his servants and warned Gene to be careful, otherwise he'll join his mother. Gene tells him that he is a Khan and if Zhang was smart, he would start listening to him. Gene Khan Somehow, Gene managed to take back the ring and imprisoned Zhang. posing as him in front of his men thanks to the armor. As the new Mandarin, Gene successfully took another ring from Obadiah Stane, and faced for the first time, Iron Man. Now leading the Tong as he could, Gene started conflicts with the Maggia. As Gene, he ironically befriended Tony Stark, and enrolled in his school when discovering Stark could help him find the rings. This later causes Gene to team up with Stark, Pepper, and Rhodes in order to get all the rings. Though overall driven by his desire to get the remaining rings, Gene proved several times he took his friendship with the group seriously, as he showed it when he helps Tony and Pepper get away from the Maggia, or when he helps Pepper and Rhodes recover the Steath Iron Man armor (though he was unaware of what they were doing). Though, Gene eventually succeeds in getting his second ring activated and later took the third active one from Iron Man, it was Tony/Iron Man who passed the tests each time, causing Gene to feel unworthy of the rings (an idea Zhang took pleasure in reminding his stepson). At the same time, who until now had a dislike of Gene (due to his stepfather rumored to be a criminal), eventually tried to befriend him in order to keep her friendship with Tony. This accidentally caused her to be taken prisoner by Count Nefaria during a diplomatic discussion between the Maggia and the Tong. Despite the risk, Gene tried to find a way to save her, voluntarily calling Iron Man to do it. However, as Iron Man was forced to fight the Black Knight, Nefaria's henchman, Gene has to save Pepper as his normal self. All of this caused the Tong men to have doubt about their master's identity. Gene eventually succeeds in passing a test, saving in the process both Tony, Pepper, and Rhodey (despite not being with them, as he told Rhodes what to do by using the phone). This is the first test he had personally passed. Eventually, Zhang returns from his imprisonment and reclaims the rings from Gene. He then orchestrates Tony and Pepper's capture and learns that the fifth ring is in Machu Picchu, Peru. Zhang ends up retreating when the Test of Sacrifice begun with the awakening of Fin Fang Foom. Pepper tries to pass it by throwing the Makluan Rings into Fin Fang Foom but it doesn't work. When Rhodey in his War Machine armor showed up, he learned that Tony was Iron Man. Gene eventually passed the test by allowing Fin Fang Foom to swallow himself when he saved Pepper. Inside the dragon, Gene found the four rings as well as the fifth. Upon coming out of the dragon, he revealed to the others he was the Mandarin and fought Tony. It was during the battle Tony learned that Mandarin was behind the explosion of their plane and that his father is still alive somewhere. Gene manages to get away. Some minutes later, Gene was dissatisfied that he wasn't made stronger until the five Makluan Rings reveal to him that there are five more rings hidden on Earth. Equipment *'Mandarin Armor' *[[Makluan Rings|'Makluan Rings']] Gallery 818015-mandarin super.jpg 6a9a2401d21fb6fe82d1dc93a5c879c4.jpg Mandarin.jpg Iron Man Armored Adventures 9.jpg 25dbdc9c2e5ba234d306ba5b779ec4d8.jpg iron-man-armored-adventures-20080726062018894-000.jpg 1d54252dbbd31842899fc2f3ba341407.jpg 7714news_rectangle0354422.jpg Mandarin_Threatens_Stane_IMAA.jpg Iron_Man_Meets_Mandarin_IMAA.jpg Imaa09.jpg Vlcsnap-354504.png See also *Makluan Rings *Tests of the Makluan Rings Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:The Tong Category:Chinese